El protocolo de investigación de Natsu Dragneel
by Lady Dragneel
Summary: Siendo el el gran detective END si a Natsu Dragneel le hubieran dicho que él mataría con sus propias manos al mismisimo Jack The Ripper" probablemente se hubiera reído. Universo Canon "Este oneshot participa en el Reto: Asesinos seriales del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos".


**Disclaimer:** **"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Y participa este One-shot en el Reto: Asesinos seriales del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos"** **.**

 _ **El protocolo de investigación de Natsu Dragneel…**_

…" _Era una oscura_ _noche en la ciudad de Londres, hacía frío y la niebla era espesa, la mujer de elegante vestido se sostenía con gracias de la esquina a penas iluminada por aquel farol de petróleo, solo se podía escuchar su propia respiración_.

 _Entonces una carroza galardonada con detalles de oro se detuvo frente a ella._

 _Sube—le ordenaron._

 _Ella con su firme contoneo de cadera una lasciva sonrisa entró a la pequeña cabina, el dueño cerró la puerta con seguro y la miró con los ojos brillantes._

 _¿Quieres una uva?..."_

 **I Planteamiento**

Si a Natsu Dragneel le hubieran dicho que cometería un asesinato nunca lo hubiera creído. La vida era una de las cosas que él más respetaba, pero dadas las circunstancias con las que fue rodeado, no le quedó otra opción más que acabar con sus propias manos con el mismísimo Jack el Destripador.

El gremio se encontraba a mediados de la planeación de lo que parecía ser una gran fiesta, todos estaban ocupados a excepción de Natsu que al ser tachado de desastroso los demás prefirieron decirle que descansará en una de las mesas y que no tocará nada.

Se aburría de lo lindo.

Mira, al notarlo tan frustrado decidió darle una tarea fácil:

—Natsu ¿Podrías llevarle esto a Lucy?

El muchacho observó a la albina y luego la caja que esta le ofrecía.

—¿Qué hay ahí?—preguntó.

—Es un costurero.

Tomó el encargo y se encaminó hacia el otro lado del gremio donde estaba la rubia peleando contra unos enormes trozos de tela que no parecían querer ceder.

—Lucy, Mira te manda esto—la chica lo volteó a ver y le sonrió.

—Gracias Natsu, ponlo por ahí.

Bajó la caja y la observó de nuevo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Preparo el teatro guiñol para esta noche.

—¿Teatro guiñol?

—Sí, teatro de títeres, porque sabes que celebramos hoy ¿Verdad?

No lo sabía. Fairy Tail se la pasaba celebrando casi todo el año y muchas de esas veces por situaciones absurdas y había creído que se trataba de una de esas ocasiones.

—No realmente.

—Es Halloween Natsu.

—¿Halloween? ¡Ah! ¿Es esa fiesta en la que las personas se disfrazan de pescado?

—No en absoluto. Las personas si se disfrazan pero no de pescado, de varias cosas y también hay quien dice que es la noche del terror.

—¿Terror? Entonces ¿Por qué un teatro de títeres? Eso no da miedo, más bien es infantil.

—¡Quizá la producción no te de miedo pero la historia hará que te orines en los pantalones!—gritó furiosa.

—Lo que tú digas Luce.

Le restó importancia a la mayoría de las cosas que le dijo Lucy después, se quedó mirando los pequeños y curiosos títeres de fieltro hechos a mano. En uno se identificó a él y el otro parecía ser Lucy, eso le puso muy feliz.

Entonces después se centró en un grupo de muñecos arrinconados todos juntos, el que estaba hasta arriba vestía un sombrero negro de copa y una capa además de sujetar lo que parecía ser un cuchillo en su mano.

—Lucy ¿Quién es él?—preguntó.

—¡Ah! Él es el personaje principal de mi obra. Es Jack el Destripador.

—¿El Destapador? Lucy porque un plomero es el personaje principal de tu obra.

—Es "Destripador" y no es un plomero, es un asesino serial muy famoso del siglo XIX ¿Nunca habías oído hablar de él?

Natsu negó con la cabeza.

—Jack el Destripador fue el asesino más sádico que existió en la historia, el mismo se puso su sobre nombre dada la forma en que mataba a las personas. Solo mataba mujeres, en su mayoría prostitutas, las degollaba para que no pudieran gritar, luego les cortaba el estómago, sacándoles los órganos para llegar a la matriz. Se quedaba con sus tripas como trofeo o a veces las enredaba en el cuello de la víctima.

Natsu solo hizo un gesto de repulsión ante tal descripción y se sujetó la barriga.

—¿Y por qué pones a alguien así en tú historia?

—Por su aura de misterio y elegancia. Se creía que era alguien de clase alta porque también ofrecía uvas a todas sus víctimas.

—¿Uvas?

—Sí, antes solo los nobles de la realeza podían permitírselas. Se dice que era tan listo que jamás pudieron atraparlo y simplemente desapareció en las sombras. De eso tratará mi obra, tú y yo desenmascararemos al famoso Jack el destripador en la historia "La asombrosa Lucy y su fiel sabueso Natsu" Aún no sé quién será Jack pero lo decidiré luego ¡Será increíble!

La veía emocionarse con todas esas cosas criminalísticas, ser mago es mejor ¿Verdad? Y por mucho. Ese tal Destapador no era tan genial como Lucy creía.

—¡Lu-chan!—llamó Levy desde la puerta.

—¡¿Qué ocurre?!

—¡Necesito que me acompañes a hacer las compras que faltan!

—¿Justo ahora?—se preguntó—¡Voy! Natsu—lo miró—ahora vuelvo, no destruyas nada ¿De acuerdo?

—¡Okay!-volteó a ver al muñeco—No creo que seas tan inteligente—le susurró.

Y comenzó a jugar con los títeres de Lucy y su escenario a medias.

 **II Los hechos**

—¡Natsu! —las puertas del gremio se abrieron de golpe.

El estruendo hizo que Natsu saltará un poco de su lugar y girará a ver a la rubia cabellera que lo llamaba mientras se acercaba con un paso presuroso y una expresión de horror.

—¡Natsu!—repitió al llegar y comenzó a inhalar con fuerza para recobrar el aliento.

—Luce ¿Qué ocurre?

—Levy-chan y yo…¡Encontramos un cadáver!—gritó tan alto que todos en el gremio giraron a verlo.

—¿Estás segura Luce?

—¡Sí! Levy-chan fue la primera en verlo.

—¿Y dónde está Levy?

—Con la policía, dando testimonios con el cadáver.

Llegaron al lugar corriendo, había varias gentes alrededor y varios miembros del ejército custodiando. Entonces observaron a Levy, que estaba con un policía dando su versión de la historia. Cando ella terminó, ambos se acercaron al oficial en cuestión.

—Disculpe—comenzó Lucy—¿Podría decirme que tan grave fue la mutilación?

 **III Protocolo de investigación de Lucy Heartfilia:**

 **Primera Víctima:**

Nombre: Michelia

Ocupación: Era la nieta de uno de los antiguos miembros del concilio.

Descripción del cadáver: Presenta dos cortes en cada extremo del cuello, tan profundos que la cabeza solamente quedo unida al cuerpo por las vértebras, un corte como ese solo es logrado con un cuchillo del 30. Tiene un trozo de su propio intestino atorado en la garganta, presenta ausencia de su riñón derecho y de la matriz. Se ha encontrado una uva en su tráquea.

 **IV ¿Podría ser?**

—¡¿Uva?!—gritaron los jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

—¿Ya se sabe su hora de muerte?—insistió la rubia.

—No estamos seguros pero creemos que fue en la madrugada, alrededor de la una o dos de la mañana ya que cuando la encontraron su sangre ya llevaba rato coagulada.

—Natsu—se giró hacia nuestro protagonista—Las uvas, las vísceras, la hora de muerte…¡Esto solo puede ser obra de Jack el Destripador!

—Lucy ¿Qué rayos estás diciendo? Ese sujeto desapareció ¿No es así?

—¡Precisamente! Nunca lo atraparon, puede ser que….¡Oficial! ¡Permítanos ayudarle con la investigación!—le rogó al policía.

En ese instante el radio de uno de los agentes comenzó a emitir un extraño sonido:

"…— _Patrulla 2510 solicitamos refuerzos en la calle del restaurante Yajima. Hemos encontrado un cadáver, repito, hemos encontrado un cadáver. Solicitamos refuerzos…"_

—Esto sí que es una doble tragedia—se lamentó el oficial.

—El restaurante de Yajima-san Natsu—susurró la chica— ¡Eso está a solo dos cuadras de aquí!

—¿Y que con eso?

—¿Aún dudas que quién cometió los delitos fue el Destripador? ¡Es lo mismo que la famosa noche del doble crimen! Cuando Jack asesinó a dos mujeres con solo unos minutos de diferencia.

El pelirosa observaba a su compañera entusiasmarse pero a él sinceramente ya no le estaba gustando mucho la situación.

—¡Natsu! Esto es como mi teatro guiñol, si resuelvo este caso podré decidir quién es el asesino en mi obra ¡Hay que investigar!

Y fue así como el pobre de Natsu se vio a si mismo cada vez más inmerso en esa situación que no le gustaba para nada.

 **V Protocolo de investigación de Lucy Heartfilia:**

 **Segunda Víctima:**

Nombre: Minerva Orland

Ocupación: Maga de Sabertooth.

Descripción del cadáver: Había venido de visita junto con sus otros compañeros a Magnolia. Se hallaba completamente vacía porque esta vez el asesino tomó sus órganos como trofeo y en lugar de cortarle el cuello simplemente la asfixió. El asesino coloco un racimo completo de uvas en la mano derecha de la susodicha...

 **VI Reuniendo pistas**

—Todo tiene que tener una relación entre sí—Lucy caminaba de un lado a otro por su habitación pensando—No hay duda de que fue el Destripador Pero ¿Cómo descubriremos quién es? Piensa Lucy, piensa.

—¿Y sí vamos al mercado y preguntamos en los puestos de fruta quién ha comprado uvas últimamente?

—¡Esto es serio Natsu!—le regañaron.

Natsu se molestó un poco porque él lo decía muy en serio pero aun así no dijo nada.

—Jack el Destripador usa uvas, una fruta elegante, quizá sea alguien de la realeza como la princesa Hisui o el mismo rey…

—Pero ¿Qué no ellos están hasta Crocus? Los asesinatos solo se han dado en Magnolia. Si fuera la princesa Hisui o el mismo rey ¿No crees que sería un desperdició venir desde allá a matar a alguien aquí y luego volver?

—Tienes razón y en dado caso de que mandaran a alguien a hacerlo ellos no serían el asesino, solo estarían involucrados. Además, el asesino muestra tener conocimientos avanzados sobre…Medicina.

 **VII Protocolo de investigación de Lucy Heartfilia:**

 **Sospechosos:**

Nombre: Wendy Marvell

Ocupación: Maga de Fairy Tail.

Motivos: La pequeña mata dragones ha demostrado tener suficiente conocimiento sobre el cuerpo humano como para realizar un trabajo tan limpio. Al ser abandonada por su madre adoptiva Grandine puede que haya desarrollado un profundo odio hacia las mujeres que pueden ser madres.

Nombre: Polyushica

Ocupación: Curandera

Motivos: Instructora del sospechoso uno con conocimientos más avanzados. Ha demostrado tener el temple frío como para no demostrar remordimientos. Al ser la Grandine de Edolas y no poder criar a nadie además de sentirse poco atractiva puede que haya decidido matar a las mujeres que sí lo son desquitándose con la sexualidad femenina.

 _Después de hacer un análisis profundo de los sospechosos y de las características específicas que han tenido las víctimas se puede llegar a una conclusión: Jack el Destripador puede ser Jill la Destripadora._

 _Una mujer._

 **VIII Más hechos**

Lucy había pedido a los oficiales que les informaran si ocurría otro asesinato durante la noche sin importar la hora que fuera.

Es por eso que ahora Natsu, medio dormido y con mucha flojera se encuentra a dos cuadras de la casa de Lucy en otra escena del crimen escuchando a los oficiales hablar con ella.

 **IX Protocolo de investigación de Lucy Heartfilia**

 **Tercera Víctima:**

Nombre: Sorano, alías Ángel, Agria.

Ocupación: Ex miembro de Oración seis, actual maga de Crime Socieré

Descripción del cadáver: En esta ocasión se le asfixió con sus propios intestinos, tenía la boca hasta la gargantilla llena de uvas y se hallaba con su torso desnudo y mutilado solo con algunos restos de sus órganos.

Extra: En esta ocasión dejó al lado de la víctima una caja de madera, contenía el riñón de la víctima uno y una nota que ponía:

"… _Atrápenme si pueden…"_

 **X Investigando al sospechoso**

Lucy obligó a Natsu a ir con ella a investigar a Marvell .

Fue descartada de inmediato pues para asfixiar a alguien se requiere de una fuerza de al menos unos cinco kilogramos de presión para dejar inconsciente a una persona y después de varias pruebas a las que fue sometida, descubrieron que la joven no podía aplicar ni si quiera la mitad.

Así que solo quedaba una sospechosa ¿Y cómo no lo pensó antes?

Solo había alguien tan sínico como para poner un riñón en una caja de madera y provocar con ello a la policía, y ese alguien era…

 **XI Protocolo de investigación de Lucy Heartfilia**

 **Culpable 1: Polyushica**

—¡No he sido yo!—les miró huraña.

—¡No intente negarlo!—gritó Lucy—¡Todas mis pistas indican a usted!

—Pues entonces eres una detective pacotilla.

—¡Para mi usted es la culpable hasta que haga algo que la demuestre inocente al 100%!

—Lo resumiré en una oración: Yo ODIO a los humanos. No iría ni loca a un lugar lleno de ellos como el mercado solo para comprar unas estúpidas uvas…

—¡Pero!

Lucy exigía una razón que demostrará a la anciana inocente y se la había dado, no pudo apelar en contra de…

 _Resultados del protocolo de investigación de Lucy Heartfilia: Después de una insistente investigación de sus principales sospechosos hemos llegado a la conclusión de que volvieron a cero._

 **XII Protocolo de investigación de Lucy Heartfilia**

 **Víctima Final.**

Nombre: Sting Eucliffe

Ocupación: Maestro actual de Sabertooth

Descripción del cadáver: Estaba tendido boca abajo hecho un gran charco de sangre que simulaba vino de uvas. Tiene las vísceras completas y sus órganos sexuales están intactos, solo tiene las cortadas en el cuello al igual que la víctima uno y una gran cortada desde el pecho hasta el abdomen además de que esta vez es una víctima masculina.

Extra: Tenía un destapa caños bajo el brazo y una nota de papel metido en el cinto de su pantalón. A tinta rosa ponía:

" _...¿Aún no ha tenido suficiente detective Heartfilia? Ríndase de una vez._

 _Atte.: Jack "The Opener"*…"_

 **XIII ¿La verdad?**

Lucy furiosa apretó furiosa la nota de papel y giró con gran ira a ver a Natsu. Se hallaban en la escena del crimen rodeados de policías y ciudadanos curiosos.

—Ahora todo está muy claro—dijo—¡Ya sé quién es Jack el Destapador!—gritó—¡Todo este tiempo ha sido…Tú Natsu!

 **XIV Protocolo de investigación de Lucy Heartfilia**

 **Culpable dos**

Nombre: Natsu Dragneel, alias E.N.D

Ocupación: Mago de Fairy Tail y sabueso de la detective Heartfilia.

Motivos: Ha demostrado tener poco interés en atrapar al asesino y es el único idiota que podría confundir "Destripador" con "Destapador" como en la nota.

 **XV La verdadera verdad**

Todos miraron al muchacho con sorpresa.

—Un segundo Lucy ¿Cómo voy a ser yo? ¿No se suponía que el Destapador era una mujer?

—¡Eso es lo que tú querías que yo pensará!

—No soy yo y te lo voy a demostrar. No soy el Destapador porque si se quién es el verdadero asesino…

 **XVI Protocolo de investigación de Natsu Dragneel**

 **Las Pistas.**

 ***** El asesino ha demostrado ser mujer.

*Es joven porque requiere de cierta habilidad física.

*Debe de ser alguien al que no se le dificulte relacionarse con las demás personas.

*Las uvas son caras incluso hoy en día, así que debe de sacar dinero de alguna parte.

*Dado las notas que ha dejado, deja ver que escribe muy bonito.

 **XVI El asesino es…**

—Tú Luce—dijo tranquilamente. Los gritos de las gentes a su alrededor no se hicieron esperar.

—¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a culparme a mí?! ¡Al detective!

—Fácil—subió los hombros con indiferencia—ya estaba harto de toda esta situación así que decidí buscar al Destapador por mi cuenta ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que investigar en los puestos de fruta del mercado era una tontería? Pues envié a Happy a dar una ronda por ahí y la única que ha comprado uvas últimamente y la única con dinero suficiente dada su herencia para comprarlas en tal cantidad eres tu Lucy. Además los asesinatos ocurrieron en un radio cercano a dónde vives, incluso uno pasó a solo dos calles de tu casa.

—¡Yo no soy! ¡Porque yo no sé nada de medicina!

—Es por eso que por primera vez desde que estoy aquí visite la biblioteca de Magnolia y después de dar un vistazo rápido al registro, dice que Lucy Heartfilia ha estado leyendo libros sobre anatomía humana desde hace un tiempo.

—Pero ¿Por qué lo haría?—preguntó una de las personas.

—Últimamente ha estado muy frustrada porque no podía decidir quién sería el asesino en su obra de teatro así que pensó que si vivía su propia historia podría darle un terrorífico e impactante final. Además, los asesinatos siguen con demasiada exactitud el patrón que el verdadero Destapador usaba y solo Lucy sabe tanto sobre ese sujeto.

—¡Es imposible!—negó de nuevo—¡Tú has estado conmigo todo este tiempo!

—Precisamente eso es lo que casi me confunde. Tú misma me dijiste sabueso ¿Lo olvidas? Pude haber encontrado al asesino solo con su olor pero no percibía ningún otro aroma a parte del tuyo en las escenas del crimen y como tú estabas a mi lado eso era entonces perfectamente normal hasta cierto punto pero luego cuando dormías volvía a donde se cometieron los asesinatos y el único olor que aún permanecía ahí era el tuyo. Querías culpar a Wendy y a Polyushica pero al demostrar ellas su inocencia te quedaste sin sospechosos así que cambiaste por completo el patrón de asesinato escogiendo a Sting como víctima y luego en las notas te desafiaste a ti misma para no levantar sospechas, pusiste "Opener" o Destapador a propósito para que el único culpable sea yo y echarme toda la carga a mí, pero algo falló en tú plan Luce, porque si comparamos—Natsu sacó de su bolsillo otro papel doblado en varias partes y comenzó a extenderlo—lo escrito en la nota con esta hoja de la novela que estás escribiendo—Lucy enrojeció al oír esas palabras—Comprobamos que es la misma letra y la tinta rosa con la que solías escribirle cartas a tu madre también es la misma tinta de la nota. Además…¡Happy!—gritó.

—¡Aye!—el exceed apareció volando desde lo alto de un edificio sujetando un paquete que le entregó a Natsu cuando aterrizó.

El joven lo abrió y mostró lo que adentro estaba.

—No puede ser—susurró Lucy desasosegada al ver lo que Natsu sujeto en sus manos.

—Un cuchillo del treinta con doble filo—dijo el agente.

—El arma que usaba para matar a sus víctimas ¡Happy Y yo lo encontramos enterrado en tu patio trasero!—mencionó con alegría—¿Alguna otra duda?

 **XVII Protocolo de investigación de Natsu Dragneel**

 **Único sospechoso y el culpable definitivo.**

Nombre: Lucy Heartfilia

Ocupación: Maga de Fairy Tail y detective de ocasión.

Motivos: Al no poder encontrar un final decente para su obra decidió recrear su propia historia para poder decidir un buen final impactante y descubrir la identidad de Jack "The Ripper"

 **XVIII Protocolo de investigación de Natsu Dragneel**

 **Caer en las redes**

—Yo…No puede ser…Si lo cuide todo tan bien…Yo…No, yo no…No quería— Lucy nerviosa empezó a caer en contradicciones consigo misma.

Entonces hubo un silencio sepulcral que después de unos segundos se llenó de una risa psicópata que resonaba por todo el lugar.

—Sí, tienes razón—bajó su mirada y siguió con su risa sínica y desquiciada—¡Yo los mate! ¡Pero nunca podrán atraparme! ¡Ábrete, puerta del toro dorado! ¡Taurus!—el toro apareció y se llevó a Lucy corriendo muy lejos antes de que alguien pudiera hacer nada, a lo lejos gritó—¡Nos volveremos a encontrar detective Dragneel!

Y se esfumó.

 **XIX Protocolo de investigación de Natsu Dragneel.**

 **Desenlace.**

—Adiós, querida—susurró el joven—Te encontraré y te haré entrar en razón, lo juro. Happy, es hora de irnos.

—Aye.

Simplemente se dio la vuelta y avanzó sin decir nada más con el sol del atardecer pegándole en la espalda.

….¿Podrá Natsu encontrar a Lucy? Nadie lo sabe.

Y así termina otro impactante relato de las aventuras del gran detective E.N.D y Happy, su fiel compañero, esperen la continuación la próxima semana a la misma…

 **XX Escena final**

—¡Natsu! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!—la maga celestial gritó furiosa.

Las puertas del gremio se azotaron con fuerza hacia donde estaba él jugando con los títeres de Lucy. Si, adivinaron, todo lo que acaba de pasar ha sido imaginación de Natsu porque ni si quiera en Edolas el Natsu Dragneel que conocemos podría comportarse tan galante e inteligente como el gran detective E.N.D

Entonces nos encontramos de nuevo en el gremio unos minutos después de la partida de Lucy.

—¡Jugando!—respondió animoso.

—¡Te dije que no tocaras nada!

—¡Todo está bien Lucy, aun no destruyo el gremio!—sonrió de forma infantil como estamos acostumbrados.

Al ver que de cierta forma Natsu decía la verdad Lucy suspiró, él no tenía remedio, se calmó y suspiró. Sacó un empolvado libro de su bolso.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó el chico.

—Es el libro de criminalística con el que Lady D. se documentó para redactar la historia que narraste, tú solo no podrías haber escrito algo tan complicado.

—¿Y para que lo quieres?

—Voy a darle una hojeada a ver si me ayuda a decidir el final de mi obra.

Lucy abrió la gruesa portada y una enorme nube de polvo, pelusa y sociedad se desprendió del libro y para mala suerte de ambos, fue a parar a la nariz de Natsu quién indudablemente estornudó.

—¡Achú!—y como dejo escapar una pequeña llama de su nariz, esta cayó en el títere que simulaba ser Jack, reduciéndolo a cenizas.

—¡Natsu!—gritó Lucy con histeria—¡Acabas de asesinar a Jack el Destripador! ¡Tarde un mes en hacerlo!

—Lu-luce pe-perdón—tartamudeó y empezó a sudar en frío al ver la expresión asesina del rostro de la maga.

Creemos que aquella vez si hubo un doble asesinato en Magnolia, la del muñeco y la de Natsu pero no precisamente a manos de Jack el Destripador.

Si a Natsu Dragneel le hubieran dicho que iba a cometer un asesinato probablemente no lo hubiera creído, pero dadas las circunstancias por las que se vio rodeado no tuvo más opción que pedirle de rodillas perdón a su querida Lucy después de incinerar con sus propias manos o mejor dicho, con sus propios mocos al muñeco que simulaba ser el mismísimo Jack el Destripador.

 **Fin de "El protocolo de investigación de Natsu Dragneel"**

 _ **Asesino sorteado: Jack el Destripador**_

 _ **Personaje elegido: Natsu Dragneel.**_

 _ **Rol que jugó el personaje: Asesino (según yo y los que entendieron)**_

 _Nota curiosa que quise poner porque Mard Geer:_

 _La historia de Jack el Destripador resulta ser aterradoramente cierta._

 _Este sádico y sangriento asesino serial mantuvo atemorizadas las calles del distrito pobre de Whitechapel, en Londres Inglaterra. Durante un tiempo apanicó a la población, matando al menos a cinco mujeres en su mayoría prostitutas._

 _Nunca lograron atraparlo y a pesar de que existen teorías variadas sobre la verdadera identidad de este enigmático personaje ninguna ha sido comprobada por completo._

 _Jack el Destripador desapareció en las sombras sin dejar rastro pero indudablemente dejó una huella profunda en el mundo, sobre todo para los ingleses en el siglo XIX._

 **Nota final: Al fin pude entregar, que feliz me siento porque trabajé mucho para este fic, fue el que más me ha costado hacer porque yo no tenía una idea de quién era este sujeto "The Ripper" entonces tenía que saber quién era y que hizo y porque y donde y etc. etc. Entonces cuando acabe de documentarme no se me ocurría la forma en que podía adaptarlo al canon de Fairy Tail porque ese era el reto y luego se me ocurrió esta cosa policiaca y de detectives y me gustó la idea pero entonces se me presento otro problema: Yo no sabía nada de ese tema entonces a leer otra vez sobre criminalística, forense y cosas de detectives hasta que lo logre. Y todo esto no acabó ahí si no que Natsu necesitaba matar a alguien pero no tuve el corazón para ver a mi sensual Natsu matando a alguien a sangre fría, así que por eso mató de esa manera-por si no lo entendieron el gran asesinato de Natsu fue el haber matado al muñeco de Jack-me disculpo por todo eso. En fin le puse mucho empeño y espero que todo mi trabajo se vea reflejado en las votaciones del reto.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


End file.
